<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebel and Boy by mars_1200</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622754">Rebel and Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_1200/pseuds/mars_1200'>mars_1200</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multi-Fandom Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:29:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_1200/pseuds/mars_1200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl Gallagher/Original Male Character</p><p>A new boy comes to work at Captain Bob's. He's rude, brash and blunt... but in a way perfect or at least for Carl.</p><p>シ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carl Gallagher/Original Male Character(s), Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multi-Fandom Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm just going to say it now I don't remember the name of the dealers who came up to Carl and offered him the job and I'm really too lazy to look so for now I'm just going to call them 'the dealers'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gallagher get your ass out here!” Lori’s loud voice can be heard all over the kitchen. After hearing the voice Carl almost shivers but then proceeds to walk out of the fish smelling kitchen. Upon walking out of the seafood hotbox, he notices a boy around his age standing next to Lori and everything about him just screams ‘fuck you’. </p><p>From his untamed curly hair to the dark bags underneath his eyes that indicate he either hates sleep or cries a hell of a lot. Who knows, could be both. Carl is immediately curious about who this mystery figure who just oozes out over confidence is. </p><p>“This is John-” he cuts her off and says “Joshua, Joshua Reyes” he says his name as if he’s a figure to be worshipped and Carl doesn’t doubt for a second that he actually thinks he is, if the smirk on his face is enough to go on. </p><p>“Whatever, I need you to train him for the new job because I don’t want to do it ok” she walks off before Carl could even think of objecting not that he would, this boy intrigues him. </p><p>“Come on” he says, gesturing for the boy to walk with him using his head.</p><p>──────────────────────────────────────────</p><p>Training Joshua or as he prefers to be called: Josh, was a fairly easy task. He was an easy person to be around, cracking jokes and laughing at the dumbest shit. Carl thought that they could be friends. </p><p>They were cleaning all the tables in the restaurant when Josh’s phone gets a notification and he looks at the text before throwing the cloth that he was using to clean the salt and lemon juice off of a table and says “Gallagher I gotta go see you later” before grabbing the coat that he was wearing in the beginning and walking out the door. </p><p>They had almost finished, so Carl wasn’t particularly angry about him walking out on their duties. He liked being the one to lock up anyways because that meant he could raid whatever was leftover from the day and bring it home to his lower class family. </p><p>He hung the apron that was close to falling off of his hips on the hook inside of his personal staff locker and walked out with the bag of food in hand. </p><p>──────────────────────────────────────────</p><p>“Guys I’m home!” Carl shouts through the house and gets no reply as expected. Fiona was probably manning her apartment, Debbie probably at work and Ian somewhere with Mickey. Liam he’s not so sure of though, the kid is never around anymore always tracking around the city following Frank’s drunk ass.</p><p>He reminds him of Debbie in that aspect, she used to be so hellbent on the idea that Frank loved them just as much as she loved him, that idea was quickly shut down. </p><p>Frank was never much of a father, not much of anything really other than a drunk asshole and all his kids knew that, but it really disappointed them when they found out that he had called CPS on them because he was petty and bitter. Fiona did everything for them and Carl couldn’t even begin to imagine the amount of stress she went through trying to get them all back and then to find out it was our own father who made the call must’ve shattered her. </p><p>The door opened, pulling Carl from his depressive daddy issue thoughts. “Hey Carl” Ian says walking through the door with Mickey not far behind “Hey Ian sup Mickey” he greets them both and Mickey just gives him a short nod of acknowledgement before they venture upstairs no don’t about to do some less than holy activities, the thought makes Carl shiver violently before walking out the door. </p><p>The night gives the wind a bit of a chill which makes Carl pat himself on the back for remembering to grab a coat from the hook before walking out. He had always enjoyed taking walks through the old broken down neighborhood, it gives him a sense of freedom and a chance to get away from the smell of cigarettes and alcohol that is constantly wafting through the air. </p><p>“Didn’t take you for the late night stroll type Gallagher” a familiar voice says behind him.</p><p>He doesn’t turn around but says “guess you don’t know me well enough Reyes” Josh picks up his pace and from the corner of his eye, Carl can see him begin to walk in sync with him side-by-side. The smoke from the cigarette that Josh was smoking began to make Carl’s eyes tear up.</p><p>He can see him take the cigarette out of his mouth and gestures for Carl to take it “smoke?” he asks and Carl takes it out of his hand, putting it in his mouth and taking a deep drag not caring that he’s technically having an indirect kiss with the boy.</p><p>“What’re you doing out here Reyes” Carl asks looking at him suspiciously, even though they had only known each other for a few hours, Carl could already tell that the fellow 16 year old had a pension for trouble.</p><p>“What a guy can’t take a nice walk through the streets of his neighborhood” he asks with mock offense “yeah they can but not you” Carl tells him with a cheeky grin. </p><p>“Fine i’ll tell you” he says with an over dramatic sigh and leans in and whispers “I’ve got a job” and Carl looks at him like he’s lost his mind.</p><p>“Yeah I know we work together” he explains </p><p>“Not a job like that you idiot, these dealers came up to me like right after I let Captain Bob’s, said I had ‘potential’” He says putting quotation marks and emphasis on the last word before continuing “ they gave me like a gram of weed to deliver to this guy named Winston on 48th street at that old abandoned apartment that the guys get high in and knock up teenage girls” he  explains with his voice in an even lower volume than it was before.</p><p>“Woah so are you gonna do it” Carl asks ‘hell yeah it been boring as fuck here a little excitement could dome some good” he says before turning a full 180 to look at Carl with a look of revelation in his eyes “you should come with me because I mean you obviously have nothing better to do” </p><p>“Wow thanks” Carl replies with a sarcastic tone and blank face “but no I’ve got to get back home and babysit my older sisters kid while she goes to some bar with her coworkers” he explains</p><p>Josh looks genuinely sad for a second before saying “aw that sucks, anyways I’ve got to go see ya Gallagher” </p><p>“Later Reyes” he replies and salutes the boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Neighborhood Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little heads up I will be kind of morphing season 9 and 10 together later on, it's just because I want the Gallavich wedding to make an appearance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh was actually a cool person to be around. He’s not overly clingy but also not completely dismissive and boy does that kid know how to talk. There’s almost never a moment of silence when the teenagers together with his loud voice and expressive hand movements while talking about some crazy shit he has seen just in the neighborhood. But Carl definitely doesn’t mind when he’s talking.<br/>
He quite enjoys his voice actually and the way his eyes light up when he’s talking about something really interesting or funny to him is always the highlight of Carl’s day. </p><p>──────────────────────────────────────────</p><p>Both boys lived fairly close to each other. Only about 2 blocks between them, so they decided to make it their mission to always meet up and walk to their smelly work establishment together. </p><p>Only this time they got cut off on the way by a couple of assholes. “Hey Gallagher what’re doing with the twink” the first guy said from behind them. Carl recognized him as Leonard Fink, the 18 year old still in freshman year. </p><p>“What, you jealous Fink” Carl replied in a teasing voice “Nah I just wanted to know when you turned into a fag” he replied snarling.</p><p>“No you seem kinda jealous Len, is Grover not letting you guys pass him around like a play stick anymore?” Josh replies this time mentioning the sophomore who is notoriously known for letting Leonard’s group of friend’s use him as a human fleshlight. </p><p>“Grover is a little fairy” they can see that Leonard is getting angrier but they were having too much fun to stop. </p><p>“Leonard I have one question for you and I want you to answer me completely honest ok… what the hell do you think you are because I mean you did fuck him in the ass and I think that makes you just as much of a fairy that it does him” Josh says in a fake concerned voice.</p><p>At this point the older boy is just fuming, they can almost see smoke pouring out of his ears because of how angry he is but they just had to land one more blow.</p><p>“Have you ever taken it up the ass Len, I mean you had to have being surrounded by all those guys must get you hot and bothered right” they can see him begin to stalk towards them and they walk backwards at the same pace but Josh still doesn't stop and Carl is on the verge of letting out a huge burst of laughter but he still wants to walk away from the inevitable beating they’re both going to get from the larger boy and his friends with at least half of his life.</p><p>“Come on Lenny just tell me, I swear I’ll never tell another soul” he says holding up his pinky. </p><p>That sends him off the edge and all five boys begin running at full speed towards them with anger marked all over their faces and the younger boys take off in the direction of Captain Bob’s. </p><p>They end up making it in time but what they didn’t expect was Leonard’s group cutting them off on the way home and the consequences of their teasing is apparent with things ranging from bruises to bloody noses and black eyes, Josh even thinks he has a broken wrist from when one of the guys with big chunky combat boots stepped on it hard.</p><p>“Fuck that hurt” Josh complains holding his back like a frail 70 year old man while getting up “yeah all because you’re an asshole” Carl retorts with a snort.</p><p>“Hey don’t blame me he was just way too easy and I had to take the opportunity” he jokes with his hands raised in mock surrender “yeah yeah whatever” Carl can see that the boy’s wrist probably hurts a lot more that he’s letting on so he asks</p><p>“Hey you want to come over, we have a first aid kit because shit like this seems to happen a lot, my brother was an EMT so he should be able to fix up your wrist” Carl asks hoping he’ll say yes.</p><p>“Uh sure it hurts like a bitch… thanks”<br/>
────────────────────────</p><p>“Hey Ian you home?” Carl yells out when he walks through the door. </p><p>“Yeah we’re in the kitchen” he replies “ok come on” Carl tells Josh.</p><p>“Hey C- what the hell happened to you” he says cutting himself off in a worried tone “I called Leonard Fink a fairy and told him he takes it up the ass” Josh replies with a proud smile on his face and then turns his head and sees Mickey. </p><p>“Holy shit Mickey” he says with an incredulous look “where the hell have you been” </p><p>“Oh hey kid, jail” he answers simply then takes a swig of the cold beer he had in his hand. “You asshole my mom was shitting her pants thinking something happened to you” he replies.</p><p>“Well I’m fine and tell that asshole brother of yours that he still owes me 20 bucks” Mickey replies before collecting his beer and cigarette and walking up the stairs.</p><p>The Gallagher brothers were confused by the interaction so Carl says “you know Mickey” </p><p>“Oh yeah he’s tight with my mom and older brother, I think it was some drug thing or whatever” Josh says nonchalantly “ok” Carl says still confused.</p><p>“Anyways that looks like it hurts” Ian says looking at Josh’s wrist that is now purple and swollen “like a bitch” he confirms.</p><p>“I’ll get the first aid kit, I'll be right back” he says and walks away but walks back and says “does Leonard Fink actually take it up the ass” he asks curiously.<br/>
“Who knows I just wanted to rile him up although I wouldn’t doubt it” Josh says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>